Like Looking In A Mirror
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Seven years after the war has ended Harry is approached with the opportunity of going to a world where he can be happy. But of course, he is Harry Potter and things never go the way he wants to. Can he stay away? Or will he succumb to the desire to help? Hermione always did used to say he had a "Saving-people" thing going on... Universe/(kind of)Time-Travel, Non-Cannon, SLASH, M/M.
1. The Wrong Moment, Turned The Right One

**HELLO MY DEARS!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot and my beautiful OCs :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Seven years after the war has ended Harry is approached with the opportunity of going to a world where he can be happy after he discovers a sad truth. But of course, he is Harry Potter and things never go the way he wants to. So now he is stuck in the body of a boy called Hadrian Evans who died when his uncle tried to summon the 'Master of Death' and not only does he has to deal with going to Hogwarts again, he has to deal with seeing his parents who had no idea he is the alternate self of their son who is a total dick, while trying to not get involved in the new war that is harboring. Can he do it? Or will he succumb to the desire to help? Hermione always did used to say he had a "Saving-people" thing going on...

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, OC's, Non-Cannon, OOCness, Dimension-Travel, kind-of Time-Travel, meddling Dumbledore and a lot of Bashing _(not going to say who though)_. Cannon until fifth year, the war ends seven years later after it began (2002). More warnings will be added in the future.

**INSPIRED THE FANFIC "C'est la Vie" BY cywscross**

* * *

**Published: 04-02-15**

* * *

**Book One: C'est la Vie**

**_― _****＊ ****_―_**

**Chapter One: The Wrong Moment, Turned The Right Moment**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Harry stared at the reflection in the mirror with impassive, almost dead eyes.

The person that stared right back at him was definitely him, or at least it had been him since the last seven years.

Harry James Potter was no longer the little boy he was once upon a time, when he was still studying at Hogwarts. Many things had happened since the war started and the young hard headed, yet happy boy he used to be was gone. Harry supposed everything started with Sirius' death. No, maybe it started with Cedric's death but Harry never noticed until his beloved godfather was gone.

After Sirius was murdered by his crazy cousin at the Department of Mysteries and Harry himself tried to murder the woman, a part of him broke. He had used an unforgivable, however unsuccessful it actually was, and a part of him broke. Being a minor and all that mean that he still had the traces on him and that resulted in the Ministry being alerted on his usage of under aged magic, while the Aurors were notified that he had used an unforgivable.

That, of course, didn't end well for Harry.

Yes, the Minister and a few more managed to finally saw, and admitted to themselves that Voldemort was back after they got a glimpse of him in the Ministry, but Cornelius Fudge was quick to point out that Harry had used an unforgivable, skillfully forgetting to add that it was done on a well-known Death Eater, and not even a week later Harry had his wand snapped and Dumbledore basically threw him out of Hogwarts soon after.

There had been many reactions to this. Some people were angry at Harry, and some others were angry on his behalf. There were some that were confused, and others that simply refrained from openly sharing their opinions.

Harry's friends' reactions had been... _unexpected_.

Hermione had frowned at the mention of him using an unforgivable, but forgave him because she knew that it was only because of pain Harry had been going through at the moment he did it. He wouldn't had dared to use it otherwise.

Ron had avoided during his last days at Hogwarts and Harry had seriously considered that it meant Ron wanted nothing to do with him anymore. It surprised him when during the summer Hedwig arrived with a letter from the read head where the youngest Weasley male apologized for his actions and admitted he had had no idea how to act around Harry. And it was understandable, Ron had grown up with the ideology that only dark wizards used the unforgivables, and there it was Harry using one. Harry who Ron had known since they were both elven and was his best friend in the world. Harry who he had fought alongside with. Harry who had saved his little sister from being both killed by a basilisk and having her life and magic sucked out of her. Harry who had saved him even after he had turned his back on him. And the same Harry who had saved his father's life not too long ago.

Harry the most selfless persons he had ever met.

So Ron apologized and promised to keep contact with him even though Harry would no longer return to Hogwarts the next year.

That summer had been the worst.

Harry couldn't even remember it very well. The only thing he remember was his Uncle ordering to do something, then something smashing against the kitchen floor, and finally pain.

Pain, pain, pain and some more pain.

Next thing Harry knew, he was on a hospital bed bandaged from head to toe and unable to move.

It turned out that his uncle had beat him to the pulp and he would have died had the neighbor's child not broken the Dursleys window. The little nine year old had knocked the door trying to get his ball back and also wanting to apologize for the damage he had caused when he heard the commotion and ran back home to alert his family.

Harry had never been more grateful to anyone in his life.

Social services had arrived and had taken a hold of him making everything in their power to keep Harry away from the Dursleys, and that was the most anyone had even done for Harry in the past. A lot of people had told him they would help, but all of them at the end disappeared, teachers who had noticed would transfer schools. Basically anyone who had noticed suddenly got promotions too good to reject, and there was even the nice old woman that died of a heart attack not even three days after she called child services on the Dursleys.

Harry suspected it was Dumbledore. The old goat had an unhealthy obsession with trying to keep him in Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle, an obsession Harry had never been able to understand. Fortunately, this time no one was able to make him return with his relatives. The Minister had basically ordered everyone not to contact Harry or intervene in anyway in his life, so not even Dumbledore was able to do anything at all.

Harry was then placed in an orphanage.

It didn't come as a surprise, really. He had no other family, so it was understandable that he would end up there. What did come as a surprise was when two weeks later he was called to the matrons' office and was told someone wanted to adopt him.

And what came as an even bigger surprise was that the person wanting to adopt him was none other than one Severus Snape.

The fifteen, almost sixteen year old had blatantly refused to go anywhere with his former Potions teacher and he practically glued his feet to the ground trying to stay in place. But of course, the man was never known as a patient person and he ended up stunning Harry and altering the memories of the matron to adjust to what he needed.

When Harry finally regained consciousness he hissed at the man like an angry cat, and demanded answers. Answers he hadn't actually thought he would get. Imagine his surprise when he got them. As it turned out, Harry _did_ have family left.

And that family came in the form of one Severus Snape.

It was hard for Harry. The person who had been bullying him for the last five years was actually his relative? Many questions had slapped Harry in the face. Did Snape knew? If he knew, why hide it? If he didn't know, why didn't he? Why had it taken him so long to approach him? Did anyone else knew? He had wanted to ask all of this but was unable to, his body had simply frozen.

In the end, it was actually a little piece of paper that answered Harry's questions.

* * *

Sterile.

James Potter was _sterile_.

It came as a huge shock to Harry since he had always been told that he resembled his "father" greatly, but had his mother's eyes.

Harry had discovered that so much inbreeding had caused his father to be sterile and unable to have children, so they had both decided to find a surrogate father. The first option had been obviously Sirius, but for some reason or another they ruled him out alongside with Remus Lupin, due to his monthly problem, and Peter Pettigrew. The next option had been Frank Longbottom, Neville's father, but for some reason they didn't chose him either and Snape was the other candidate Harry's mother had suggested, and in the end had won despite James' protests.

Harry discovered in the letter written by him mother that she and Snape used to be friends when they were younger and continued to be so until Snape called Lily a mudblood after he had a fight with James that ended up with their friendship being broken.

At least that was the version everyone knew.

It turned out that Lily eventually forgave Snape after thinking it though, since the Slytherin and Lily had known each other since they were nine years old. She knew that Snape had only lashed out at her because he had been frustrated and feeling weak and cornered, not because he really meant it. The two had made up, but kept their friendship a secret from others since Lily thought it would be safer for both of them.

So Harry had been born biologically Snape's son _(which actually explained why in the world his hair was black, and not brown like James Potter)_, and later had been blood-adopted by Lily's husband, officially introducing him to the Potter family and blood.

All of this was obviously kept a secret from everyone, _absolutely everyone._ The only ones knowing being James and Lily themselves since they obliviated Severus by his request, so it made sense why no one ever told him that piece of information. The only reason Snape himself had learned this was because he had received a letter from Gringotts. It seemed that after Sirius died, Harry had been named the Lord of the Black family and was emancipated, and official adult in the eyes of magical Britain. There was nothing they could do if he tried to get a new wand. The Minister had actually done Harry an injustice by breaking his wand in the Ministry of Magic since he had already been named Lord Black and emancipated by then.

With that Gringotts letter, many statements came revealing many things. As it was, Dumbledore was actually keeping him in the dark and was planning for Voldemort to kill him in order to defeat the Dark Lord.

Which didn't sit well with Harry.

Harry had tried to investigate more, but before he could, the day when his Hogwarts letter was supposed to arrive came, but instead of receiving nothing at all, a letter with the seal of a rose was brought by a white owl.

Harry had been invited to attend Beauxbatons.

The first reaction he had was to deny it, but he had also admitted to himself that once September arrived Snape would have to leave for Hogwarts to continue his facade as spy for both sides, and Harry would be left all alone and without anyone to teach him. So after a long discussion with his guardian, both decided it would be far better it Harry attended the French school.

* * *

Learning French in less than a month was no fun. Harry had runes applied to his skin like tattoos that would help him learn things faster, but the mother of headaches that followed afterwards was definitely not worth it. But still, he was determined to learn the language and not depend on translation charms. At the end of the month he was able to talk with others people, although a little awkwardly, but it was enough for him to get through.

Soon enough the day he would leave for Beauxbatons arrived and he was surprised that he would use a portkey instead of riding a train like he had done for Hogwarts. He wasn't very happy with the arrangement since Harry hated portkeys and side-apparition, but he guessed it would be acceptable since he would only have to do it a maximum of six times a year.

School was hard. The curriculum at the French school had a higher standard than the one Hogwarts had, something that had Hermione seething in jealousy, and Harry had to be thrown a year back in order to not fail. Something that had Harry grimacing, but fortunately he had received a lot of help from Gabrielle Delacour that was attending her first year at the school. Both of them spent so much time together Gabrielle became like a little sister to Harry, and Harry an older brother to Gabby, as well as a little brother to Fleur.

It had been the middle of the year when Harry suddenly collapsed out of nowhere and had another vision yet again of a Hogwarts teacher being attacked by a snake. A snake that was apparently him.

This raised a lot of questions from the teachers at the school and it eventually led to the discovery on the horcrux in Harry's forehead after they had confirmed the murder of said teacher. Which also helped discover the rest of the horcrux.

And so, the hunt began.

* * *

Harry was trained by the best of the best soon after the knowledge of the horcrux was given to him and the thing had been extracted from his head. He had been trained in the art of dueling and had learned to use runes for defense and healing magic. He had even learned martial arts and how to use muggle weapons. Death Eaters were known for believing muggles means were useless against magic.

Well not anymore.

So a little after Harry turned seventeen, and not forgetting to attend his_ sœur_'s wedding, he left in the company of Ron and Hermione to hunt down the dark artifacts. Something that proved to be even harder than he thought.

Voldemort always seemed a step ahead of them, he had managed to collect his horcruxes back with the exception of the diary that Harry had destroyed during his second year and the locket that Kreacher guarded, which was given to him by Sirius' brother who had stolen it and replaced it with a fake one.

The rest were being protected by the dark wizard and the group could only curse their bad timing.

Without the horcruxes to help them, they had to find another way to defeat Voldemort. It took a total of seven years for the war to end, the Dark wizard killed by having his head cut with the Gryffindor sword by Harry himself.

No one told the young Potter his problems wouldn't end there.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

***C'est la vie" This is life. French.**

***Sœur:** **Sister in French.**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. The Little Boy Called Hadrian

**HELLO MY DEARS! **

**I don't speak British English, so I'm not even going to try.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot and my beautiful OCs :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Seven years after the war has ended Harry is approached with the opportunity of going to a world where he can be happy after he discovers a sad truth. But of course, he is Harry Potter and things never go the way he wants to. So now he is stuck in the body of a boy called Hadrian Evans who died when his uncle tried to summon the 'Master of Death' and not only does he has to deal with going to Hogwarts again, he has to deal with seeing his parents who had no idea he is the alternate self of their son who is a total dick, while trying to not get involved in the new war that is harboring. Can he do it? Or will he succumb to the desire to help? Hermione always did used to say he had a "Saving-people" thing going on...

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, Non-Cannon, OOCness, Dimension-Travel, kind-of Time-Travel, meddling Dumbledore and a lot of Bashing _(not going to say who though)_. Cannon until fifth year, the war ends seven years later after it began (2002). More warnings will be added in the future.

**INSPIRED THE FANFIC "C'est la Vie" BY cywscross**

* * *

**Published: 09-20-14**

* * *

**Book One: C'est la Vie**

**_― _****＊ ****_―_**

**Chapter Two: The Little Boy Called Hadrian**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

If someone asked Harry how the hell he had ended up in this situation, he would have looked at you in the eye and answered you with a: "It's the fucking Potter luck," before turning around and walking away like hadn't just basically told you that his genes attracted danger.

Which in reality, wouldn't had surprised Harry in the slightest.

_It was the only logical answer left now_.

But going back to the main topic: How did Harry ended up here?

Well, that's very easy to answer.

It had been years since the end of the war. Everyone was living peacefully, and the Ministry of Magic wasn't full of idiotic sheep.

Or so would Harry like to think.

Anyway, since the end of the war Harry had distanced himself of his once loved ones. The Weasley's were a good family. They were warm and kind, and often tried to help Harry as much as possible. But sometimes they could be overbearing. Hermione included since she had married into the family, and as of how that exactly happened Harry wasn't sure.

Part of the reason why Harry stopped little by little being so close to the family was because the matriarch insisted on shoving Harry towards her youngest child, and also only daughter, who everyone knew had a crush on Harry since forever. The girl was just that bad at trying to hide her feelings. But the thing was, Harry didn't like her, at least not like a lover. Harry loved Ginny like a sister, or at least once upon a time before things fell apart and Harry was forced to make the girl stop her advances once and for all before things got violent.

Another reason was because Harry knew that deep down Molly Weasley blamed him for the loss of three of her sons during the war, not to mention daughter since Ginny cut ties with her family after Harry firmly rejected her and admitted to the world and their mothers that he as gay as a rainbow and nothing would change that.

Of course, admitting that he was gay came with a lot more trouble that he would have anticipated since homosexuality wasn't frown upon in the magical world unlike the muggle one. Still, this didn't stop his fan-girls from stalking him and throwing their lingerie at him in hopes of "bringing him to the light," while men started to make their move too and try to cope a feel when they thought he was distracted.

It didn't end well for them

And so, Harry started little by little to push everyone away. Not only he started noticing how people looked at him with greed and lust in their eyes, but even his former friends started to try to make him use his fame to their advantage, and often used the card of "I'm friends with _The Chosen One_" in order to get anything they wanted. It got to the point where Harry didn't even want to get out of his bed.

And Teddy?

His sweet little Teddy...

Despite Harry trying his best, he couldn't stop Andromeda from poisoning the little boy's mind, and Harry ended up being hated by the child.

_What a cruel place the world was._

Harry did not mind. Really, he didn't. He could have been able to live with himself knowing that Teddy hated him, and blamed him for the death of his parents as long as Teddy was healthy and happy with his life.

But why...?

Why did Teddy have to die...?

Harry didn't blame Andromeda for hating him even more after the death of the little metamorphmagus. Harry should have made sure that the world little Teddy was living in was a safe one. He should have made sure that every Death Eater in the face of earth was death, not imprisoned in Azkaban where they could escape just like Sirius and Barty Crouch Jr. had done.

Harry didn't blame Andromeda either for killing herself after Teddy's demise. Harry himself would have done so if he could.

_But no, he had been cursed to a life of pain and suffering._

So obviously when he was offered a second chance, he was wary. Harry had tried everything. Absolutely everything. Even the killing curse hadn't worked on him.

Harry knew he had nothing to lose, but still he rejected the offer. How did he know he wasn't being used?

In the end, the decision was taken right off Harry's hands.

So here he is.

From what Harry gathered from his new... _body_, it seemed like the previous host had died. Hadrian Phoenix Evans. Thirteen years old, born on July 31 and somehow a metamorphmagus. His mother nearly died during childbirth, but was so weakened she ended up in a coma and died a year and three months later alongside his father who had been visiting her at the muggle hospital she was. A Death Eater attack it seemed. Obviously an only child. His father was a squib from the Peverell/Potter family who had unfortunately been disowned by the family for lacking magic, and thus had grown up as a muggle and met his mother who had not only coincidentally been a half blood(?) witch, but was also a distant relative of the Evans family. As it seemed, _Hadrian _possessed blood from both James and Lily Potter.

Harry also discovered that it seemed like previous owner of the body had grown up abused even worse than Harry himself had been.

And the worst thing was, he wasn't the only one.

It seemed that Hadrian had a little cousin, who was the son of his mother's twin sister, making him and Hadrian genetically half-siblings. The little boy's mother had also been a witch, but she had married a pureblood wizard who had been a werewolf and had passed the gene onto the little boy.

A little boy whose name was Theodore, Teddy for short.

Harry wanted to laugh at the irony of things. _His _Teddy had hated him like nothing else in the world, but _Hadrian_'s Teddy loved him like he was the sun itself. Harry would had seriously laughed if he hadn't been so distracted trying to stop the tears from falling, because this Teddy looked at him like he was the most important person in the world. He looked at Hadrian like he had wanted his Teddy to look at him.

_And damn, it hurt._

Harry would never admit it even under pain of death ―not that, that was going to happen anytime soon― but he had been jealous of the relationship between the two abused boys. He had teared up once more when he reviewed what he knew of the little boy who thought the world of Hadrian.

The brown haired boy with sparkly almond eyes was only seven years old. He had been born on May 4 and his mother had died during childbirth, while his father died months before he was born. Teddy's family from his father side did not want anything to do with Teddy since they were blood purists, and Teddy was certainly not a pureblood. The fact that he was a werewolf was already bad enough, and piling it with the fact that his mother was the daughter of a half blood witch and a muggle was simply catastrophic in their opinion.

And thus, Hadrian took care of the little boy even if his guardian was against it.

To be honest, the more Harry learned about the two boys' lives, the more he wanted to puke.

Hadrian had grown with his great-grandmother from his father side until he was approximately five years old and he was taken by his aunt. If Harry was honest, the woman had been a bitch. There was no way around it. Elena Evans had been 47 when she took Hadrian in, and she had been a bitter old lady. At least towards Hadrian. She felt it was his fault that his mother had died, his and his father.

_"If only she hadn't met him and had you,"_ she had often sneered at Hadrian. Harry was surprised she hadn't tried to kill the poor child, she was already abusing him badly enough. The sad thing about it was that no one knew, not because they were too blind or stupid, but because the only person who actually gave a damn about him was his aunt, and the woman was simply too busy with her work. Harry thought he was a bit like Hermione in a sense, both of them fighting for equal right for magical creatures, or at least once upon a time in Hermione's case. Hadrian's aunt only visited him once or twice a year, and always gave her mother enough time for any sign of abuse to disappear, not that the woman knew.

Fortunately, it once occurred to the woman to make a surprise visit and what she found made her take Hadrian and never go back.

Esther Evans had taken good care of Hadrian to the point Harry could _feel _the boy had at one point seen her as a mother. Esther had worked in the Department of Magical Creatures and there she had meet her husband, Alabaster Carrow. He seemed to genuinely love Hadrian's aunt as well as Hadrian himself. The man had also been very kind, and was the white sheep of his family much like Sirius had been to his own family, which was a bonus in Harry's opinion.

Things went south rather quickly after Esther and Alabaster's marriage though. The man's family had heard of the union but hadn't been invited for obvious reasons, so his mother thought it would be rather nice to send a... _gift_ to the newlyweds.

It had been a rather small ceremony, only Ether's grandparents from both sides, her mother had died a few months after she took Hadrian away, and her father died during her teens. Hadrian had also been there as well as Alabaster's best friend, who despite been also a pureblood, did not share their views just like Alabaster. The small party was almost done when they were attacked. The couple had been so distracted they had completely ignored that it had been a full moon that day, and being already that late, the moon was already on the sky.

Hadrian himself didn't seem able to remember what exactly happened that night, but from what Harry could make out, the werewolf was supposed to attack Hadrian.

Obviously, that didn't happen.

It seemed like Alabaster had pushed Hadrian out of the way when the werewolf had leaped at the little boy with every intention of biting him, and Alabaster had been bitten instead when he tried to protect Hadrian.

The next few months had been difficult for all of them, but none thought any less of Alabaster and neither did they blamed Hadrian of what happened the day of the wedding, and both Esther and Alabaster were quick to reassure Hadrian when it seemed that he blamed himself.

And soon enough, Hadrian's aunt was pregnant.

On one hand, Hadrian was brimming with anticipation, _he was going to be a big brother!_ But on the other hand, he was very much afraid that once the baby was born, both Esther and Alabaster would push him aside and forget about him in order to focus on their real child. Both adults often tried to reassure them, but it was no use, he still felt doubt. When Alabaster was killed months later, followed closely by the death of his best friend and Esther grandparents, Hadrian finally accepted the fact that, even if he was pushed aside by his aunt, who was his last family member he knew of, he would do anything in his power to protect both her and the baby.

Because Esther and Alabaster had given Hadrian everything he ever wished for: a family.

As the pregnancy progressed and Esther dragged Hadrian all over Britain trying to avoid Death Eaters bend in killing them, Hadrian started to fear for his aunt and the baby's life. Because he knew they were being hunted and the next one was probably him or his aunt, who was still pregnant with his little brother.

In the end, when he was finally able to see little Teddy for the very first time, he had to see his aunt for the last one.

Harry took Teddy, wrapped him in a clean towel, mimicked the movements and words he had seen his aunt performed many times before over him and the newborn, and took a portkey that would take them to the next safe location his aunt had told him about with only the bag he had been carrying with him the last few months.

The next two years had been harsh ones.

Raising a child while Hadrian was still a child himself was difficult, but Harry could admit and was grateful that Teddy wasn't a fussy child. He was very quiet and even when he was hungry or wanted his diaper changed, he only whined a little or cried enough to only catch Hadrian's problem was that Teddy seemed to have inherited lycanthropy.

In the beginning Hadrian was at lost of what to do. Teddy changed for the first time a few days after he was born. He was the size of a baby chihuahua and had no teeth, but still, Hadrian had been afraid. Not of Teddy, but what it meant. His little baby brother was going to be hunted and killed if anyone learned the truth. Little Teddy was going to be ostracized, feared, and hated for something he had no control over. And there was nothing Hadrian could do to him.

_And he hated it._

So Hadrian started investigating. He used glamours and polyjuice potions as well as altering spells he learned to buy books and find information that could help him, and blend in so that he would not be questioned as of why a seven year old was living with a toddler without an adult. He had to change locations every few months and mainly kept himself and Teddy in muggle communities.

As the months went by, Teddy started to grow, as well as his lycanthrope form. Hadrian had to quickly learn how to use his metamorphmagus for to his advantage, and soon enough he could change not only his face to resemble animals, but the rest of his body too. This way he was able to keep Teddy company and make sure he didn't go out of control and hurt anyone, not that he believed the baby would, but he had to be cautious.

It wasn't until Hadrian was nearly nine when he made an incredible discovery that would change his and Teddy's lives forever.

It had been the worst full moon Hadrian had the displeasure of having. He was returning home late that day from his job, he was working in a mini-super a few blocks away from their current resident, but that day he was forced to stay a few hours extra and as soon as Hadrian was able, he ran back home as fast as he could. He had left Teddy with a nanny and the last few days the little baby had been sick and fussy, especially with the full moon so close, but thankfully it had been only a minor ear infection that was quickly taken care of by the local doctor. Still, it didn't made Hadrian less worried.

When Hadrian arrived Teddy was asleep and the nanny safe and sound, the little boy had yet to transform, and the disguised boy was quick to get rid of the teenage girl, who liked to flirt with his disguised self, with the excuse that it was very late and she should get home soon so that her parent wouldn't get worried and him blamed.

No more fifteen minutes later, Teddy woke up whimpering in pain and he transformed soon after. Everything was going perfectly well until the doorbell rang. Hadrian had wanted to ignore it, but whoever had been on the door was persistent and he was forced to leave Teddy alone in the basement with a few toys, and he ran to the door wanting to get everything done and over with.

It was the nanny, who had apparently forgotten her trigonometry book and had to return for it. It was obvious that the teen did it on purpose, so Hadrian left her standing outside the house while he retrieved the book, and handed it to the girl, sending her home with a dismissive wave of his hand, much to the teen's disappointment.

When Hadrian had opened the door to the basement, he was greeted with a very angry Teddy, who had bared his teeth at the door and launched himself at the window as if he was trying to run and chase the human that had been standing at the door minutes before. Hadrian, lost and afraid of what might happen Teddy successfully bit a human, a muggle at that, had shoved Teddy into his arms and tried to calm him down, but only managed to get bitten in return.

It was like a switch. One moment Teddy was growling and snapping in every direction, and the next he was a happy puppy and was leaning on Hadrian's chest practically purring.

The next day Hadrian and Teddy were gone and no one in town remembered ever seeing them.

Hadrian had skipped to the next location as soon as Teddy was back to his human form and did not settled down until he found a place secluded enough for fear of killing anyone while he himself was transformed. And so, when the next full moon finally arrived, Hadrian undressed himself and Teddy so that their clothes wouldn't be ruined during their transformation, and waited for the change.

_But it never came. _

So Hadrian waited for the next.

_But it didn't came either._

And then Hadrian had been left wondering_ what the hell was happening_ because _he was fucking bitten by a werewolf **and he did not change into one himself!**_

And then it came to him.

_Could metamorphmagi be immune to lycanthrop__y?_

Metamorphmagus were capable of changing forms without needing a potion that allow their magic to loosen and become flexible so that their bodies can be changed into an animal that describe them the best.

Not only that, but as far as Hadrian knew, no metamorphmagus had ever been a werewolf.

_Why?_

It wasn't like Werewolves could actually _choose_ who to bite, right? So why? Yes, there weren't a lot of metamorphmagus it the world, but still, what were the chances that not a single werewolf had ever crossed paths with a metamorphmagus?

And to a degree, Harry could agree with this theory.

Teddy hadn't been born with the werewolf gene, but instead he had been a metamorphmagus. What if Tonks' metamorphmagus gene had eradicated the werewolf gene?

So the next full moon available Hadrian stayed with Teddy the whole night in his human form, and not once did he tried to bite him. Now, this of course didn't exactly answered his questions. Could that reaction be because of the bond they shared? Because they were related by blood? Because Teddy considered Hadrian his pack?

Whatever it was, Hadrian wasn't able to discover because three months later, he and Teddy were found by none other than Albus Dumbledore, and once he discovered who exactly was Hadrian's, and for all he knew Teddy's, ancestor, he packed them up and shipped them with Hadrian's uncle, the second cousin of his father.

The man, Aegus Fawcett, had appeared kind at first, but soon enough Hadrian changed his opinion. The first thing he tried to do was to hurt Teddy, something that Hadrian made him want to kill the man. The next think he tried to do was to take Teddy away so that he would be killed.

The man regretted it instantly.

Hadrian snapped at him, his face morphing and his body following closely. The figure of a wolf replacing his body, and then his jaws clamped on Aegus leg making cry out in pain and surprise. He shook Hadrian off him, and the boy-turned-wolf stood protectively in front of the boy, but Aegus didn't wait and instead fled with the promise of revenge.

Hadrian had been so proud of himself at that moment. He had protected his little brother! He was doing his duty correctly! Because being an older brother mean he had to protect his little sibling.

It was unfortunate, but that happiness didn't last long.

Hadrian and Teddy both lived now with Aegus, and that meant they were going to be near the man most of the time, something Hadrian was against, but there was nothing he could do, if he/or Teddy put a foot out of the house, the wards would activate, and they would be back before they could blink, that was their reality. But still, that didn't stopped Hadrian from trying.

Until worst came to worst.

Aegus reached his limit and tried to hurt not only Teddy, but Hadrian also, something the older boy never thought the man would do, especially because if Hadrian died, all the Peverell inheritance he had inherited due to his powerful magic would lock itself away and remain untouchable once again until someone else who possessed Peverell blood came along and the family magic accepted them as possible heirs.

Hadrian had been knocked down for a few hours, and when he came to be, he found little Teddy curled around his stomach, blood pooling around his head.

Hadrian had taken quick action and tried to see what was wrong with the little boy. There was no sign of Teddy being hurt, not a single scratch on either his head, or body. Hadrian had never felt so glad, until he asked Teddy of he was okay from what seemed the nth time, and he caught sign of the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Hadrian had begged Teddy to open his mouth, and after what seemed like an eternity, the little boy did so, if a little reluctant.

Hadrian could do nothing more than to freeze in horror.

His _tongue_, his little brother's_ tongue_ was missing.

Hadrian had been torn between crying and fainting, but he did neither, and instead hovered over the boy trying to do anything he could to stop the incessant bleeding. The poor child looked ready to keel over, and the last thing Hadrian wanted was for Teddy to die.

Teddy didn't deserved as such.

Harry came to the conclusion that it had been Hadrian's magi what allowed him to stop Teddy's bleeding to stop, and the wound to heal in the blink of an eye, of course, that didn't mean that Teddy's tongue was back to normal, and as such, the little boy was left incapable of talking correctly again.

It was then when Hadrian learn to keep him head low. Because he knew, _he knew_, that if he was to do something stupid again, Aegus would take it out on Teddy instead of him, and that was something Hadrian never wanted to happen again.

Hadrian accepted beatings and plain torture, just to keep Aegus away from his little brother, the boy he had _raised_. And he never regretted doing so. His only regret was not having been strong enough to stop Aegus from hurting Teddy that first, and only time.

Years went by, and both Teddy and Hadrian grew even closer, Hadrian was even able to create some sort of mental link with Teddy that allowed him to communicate with the little boy, even if it wasn't through words. Things weren't perfect, but they were painfully aware that things could be worse.

It wasn't until the summer before Hadrian's thirteenth birthday that things turned for the better, and worse.

It had been a day like any other. Hadrian had woken up at five sharp in the morning, and dragged Teddy out of bed so that they could have their breakfast before Aegus, and then proceed to avoid the older man for the rest of the day.

But that wasn't what happened.

When Hadrian had reached the kitchen, Teddy right on his heels, the blue- eyed older boy had come across another pair of blue eyes looking back right at him. And icy blue, unlike his own aquamarine blue. It had taken Hadrian's brain half a second to catch up, and when it did, Hadrian's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, a small gasp coming out.

It was a small little girl with platinum blonde hair arranged into a messy half-ponytail, probably not much older than Teddy himself, wearing a pale pink dress that had definitely seen better days, and only one wearing her left shoe, the other only covered by a dirty sock.

Harry knew her face.

Gabrielle Delacour.

Hadrian obviously hadn't known who the little girl was, and had been unable to communicate very well with her due to the language barrier, despite having lived in a small French town some years back, but he had still been kind enough to take the girl under his wing when it became clear that she would be staying around until someone came to collect her.

At the beginning Hadrian had thought that the little girl had been found by Aegus, and the man had decided to take her home to later send her back because it was obvious that the girl was a pureblood witch, and gaining her parents favor was obviously a good things, but then, days went by, and days became weeks.

And Gabrielle was still around.

Hadrian became more and more agitated. Why weren't Gabrielle parents coming to collect her? Were they that busy? Did they not want Gabrielle? Or was the little girl maybe an orphan much like himself and Teddy, and had been given to Aegus?

Hadrian didn't know, and he was left in the dark until winter, months after he first met Gabrielle. He had been walking around the house during the night when he heard Aegus talking, probably to himself since there was no one Hadrian knew would listen to the older man. Hadrian wasn't sure if the man even had friends to begin with.

But still, Hadrian listened to Aegus from the shadows. The man was definitely drunk, and he kept gloating at what seemed to be an old photo about becoming rich in a few years. That not only would he get the Peverell inheritance, but he would also get the Delacour's through Hadrian himself.

Hadrian had been horrified. Because that meant that Aegus was going to force either him or Teddy, or even worse Aegus himself, to marry little Gabrielle, and she was going to be kept there. In that house, until she reached the age of seventeen, when Aegus would force her into an unwanted marriage, and then proceed to steal her inheritance.

The older boy had then ran towards his room, where all three children slept together, as silently as he could, and then proceeded to wake the two children up, making sure they weren't loud. He made sure they were dressed in clothes warm enough, and then dragged them downstairs, and to the door.

Hadrian knew the moment he set foot out of the house, the wards would activate, and he also knew that Gabrielle could either have or not a tracking spell on her, put on by Aegus, which made his escape problematic. Still, he was well aware that Aegus was beyond intoxicated at the moment, and would have quite trouble chasing them down.

Even so, he had to take the chance.

Hadrian wasn't sure when would be the next time Aegus would be drunk enough so that he would have trouble chasing them, and he rather not wait.

He took Gabrielle on his arms, making sure the small little girl wrapped her arms around his neck, while Teddy simply stood by his side, his hand instinctively reaching for the sleeve of his sweater. Hadrian knew that, while Teddy was the same age as Gabrielle, he had more endurance than her, and would be able to keep up with Hadrian.

The next few days were a blur. It seemed that whatever had happened to Hadrian, had been lost due to a head trauma that he suffered while trying to smuggle the kids out of the house, and into a safe place. Harry suspected he was able because the next clear memory he was able to find, was when Hadrian had been in his final moments.

Hadrian had been laying on the floor, right on top of a circle that that looked like a satanic one. He had been bleeding so much it was no wonder he had died during the process, but still, he had been feeling really happy instead of sad, and the only thoughts coursing through his mind were of how happy he was Teddy and Gabrielle were able to get away.

And then, he died.

* * *

**Well... That was rather anti-climatic, wasn't it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD.**

***C'est la vie" This is life. French.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
